


Prompt: Quiet Me

by Anonanonsir



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonanonsir/pseuds/Anonanonsir
Summary: Eska gets into a fight and Sirius pulls him out. Very brief one-shot, set in Ostian, several years before the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> content advisory: language, violence, references to abuse

“Bastards! I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you! Gerroff! Sirius – Lemme – I’ll cut their fucking tongues out! Lemme go!” Eska was barely coherent. He could also barely stand, but that didn’t stop him struggling like a wildcat.

“Go on, Sirius,” one of the other men laughed. There were two of them, a couple of Ireni’s thugs, and Eska might have been easy pickings, but Sirius was not. “And take the little half-breed slut with you.”

Sirius hauled his friend backwards, Eska cursing and struggling every inch of the way. Sirius was tempted to tighten the headlock into a choke-hold.

“What in blazes were you thinking?” he demanded, shoving his friend up against the wall of a nearby alley and pinning his shoulders. “Ireni’s boys? Are you out of your damn mind?”

“Let go of me! Let me–” Eska was nearly hysterical, his eyes bright with angry, helpless tears. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth and an ugly gash had been sliced from his nose all along his cheekbone.

“You could have been killed!”

“I don’t care! I’m gonna–”

_“Well, I do!”_

Eska froze, staring at Sirius with wide, startled eyes. And then the fight went out of him all at once. He was like a struck match, he always had been, his anger bright and sudden and all consuming, and just as quickly spent.

He went limp, tears spilling down his cheeks. “She wasn’t a whore.” His voice had grown very small all of the sudden.

Sirius sighed and pulled him close, letting Eska bury his face in his shoulder; he was shaking like a leaf.  “Course she wasn’t. Heck’s sake, they’d say that about anyone’s mother.” But not everyone’s mother had been beaten and brutalized simply because her child had hair the color of fire.

“Here, lemme have a look,” he pushed his friend away, propping him gently against the alley wall to get a better look at his face.

“Blazes, they really cut you up, didn’t they?”

Eska snorted softly, his face a mess of blood and tears. “I’ve had worse from my old man.”

“Hey, at least both sides match now,” Sirius hazarded, trying to speak lightly, and was rewarded with a little, exhausted breath of a laugh.

That was better. He smiled, though his brow was still crinkled with worry. “C’mon. Let’s get you back.”


End file.
